


Cats Don't Like Being Left Curious (it ties them in knots)

by HungryLibrary



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First posted to Tumblr, Future AU, no fluffs were spared in the making of this fic, punny yang, suspicious blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryLibrary/pseuds/HungryLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang uses her usual knack for terrible jokes to give Blake some momentous news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats Don't Like Being Left Curious (it ties them in knots)

Curled up on the couch with a book, Blake felt her bow twitch a second before the sound of Yang’s bike pulled her from her reading.

She peered over the couch back as the front door opened, still a bit puzzled by how vague Yang had been about today’s errands.

“Blakey? I’m back!”

“I noticed.” Blake murmured as the blonde tossed off her coat and came over for a welcome home kiss.

She was, Blake also noticed, completely devoid of any sort of grocery bags.

That little fact quickly took back seat in her mind though, as the normally chaste kiss lingered and stretched on.

Not heated like they sometimes were after Yang came back from one ride with a keen interest in another, but slow and careful. A kiss like the ones they shared in the dark when Yang had nothing but her sense to touch to see Blake with.

The kiss broke and so did Blake’s momentary trance.

Yang was up to something. Again.

Blake was about to start the usual volley of inquires when Yang beat her to it.

“Can I borrow your ribbon? Just for a few minutes.”

Borrow the ribbon?

“Sure…” Even while loosing the knot Blake’s mind was spinning, trying to spot the trick before it fell on her head.

She handed over the bit of black silk and got another kiss, this time just on the cheek, for her trouble.

“Thanks!”

Yang leaned back against the living room wall, apparently absolutely happy to focus all her attention on the thin strip of cloth.

“Are you going to enlighten me about your day so far?” Gentle prodding rarely yielded results but it was still good to try.

And yet, as usual, Yang only shrugged.

“Met up with Ruby, ran some errands, stopped for a snack… Then came  _straight_  home to you.”

She paused in her playing just long enough to look up and wink on the word ‘straight’, earning a smirk and slight chuckle from Blake.

“Fine then. I still don’t understand why so much mystery about the ‘errands’ though.”

“Hmm…” Yang hummed distractedly but kept her eyes on the ribbon this time.

With an inward shrug Blake went back to her reading. Whatever the errands had been, they couldn’t have been too bad if Ruby had been there…

“Blake?”

Something about her voice made Blake’s ears shoot up.

“Yes?”

"Hey so... do you remember how we've been thinking about getting a cat?"

Blake, curious and instantly suspicious as only a girlfriend of Yang could be, cautiously nodded.

"I remember. You didn't get us a full-grown tiger, did you?"

"No." Yang began to fiddle intently with the ribbon.

"Not a tiger. I think we kinda missed the window of opportunity with that one."

Blake's Faunus ears swiveled like a pair of furry antennas, tuning in on the other woman as if they could pick up on whatever surprise she had planned now.  

"Missed our opportunity."

"Yep."

"Not that I'm not relived, but why?"

A giant grin spread over Yang's face. 

"Well... turns out we're already getting a kitten."

That sounded far too innocent to be the whole of it.

Normally Blake would have held out longer, but impatience, curiosity, and a touch of worry made her throw in the towel early this time. 

"Yang, what do you really mean by 'kitten'?"

Instead of answering, the blonde proudly offered up her ribbon-entwined hands.

"I've gotten better at it, haven't I?"

"Yes." Blake rolled her eyes and tried to hurry through the stall tactic. "Your cat's cradle is pretty much recognizable by now-"

She stopped.

Yang's grin broadened as their gazes met.

Blake looked from her, to the web of ribbon, back up to her again as it all clicked into place.

"You… You're-" 

The blonde was positively beaming by now.

“Cat’s cradle- _a kitten?_ ” Blake breathed, feeling her own golden eyes go wide, heat hammering in her chest.

“It, it worked? We’re-”

“We’re having a kid!”

Yang cowed the news aloud, unable to contain herself a second more- And quickly freed up her hands to catch Blake as the Faunus vaulted over the couch and tackled her against the wall with an enormous hug.

“A baby?” Blake couldn’t believe either sets of her ears.

“A kitten.” Yang insisted, melting into Blake’s arms and pressing a smile into her dark hair.

“And also a real kitten, because she should grow up with a family pet. We can practice our childrearing skills on it until our little bundle of insomnia arrives~”

A baby. A  _child_.

“Family pet.” She really couldn’t believe it. “We’re going to have a family…”

Yang laughed at that.

“We already have a family, silly cat.” The blonde cheerfully reminded her.

“Now it’s just getting bigger, and a lot more dependent on us. But Ruby and Weiss will help -you should have seen Ruby when the test results came back- And so will Dad.”

Yang’s voice took on a reassuring lilt, maybe because Blake was shaking a little, or maybe because both of them were.

“Two mothers, two aunts, and a grandfather. Add in the old JNPR crowd and Sun and tada! I think we’ll manage, right?”

A smile curled at the corner of Blake’s lips.

“Yes.” She purred, one hand moving to slid ever so gently across Yang’s smooth stomach, tickling a little giggle from the blonde.

“… and I will never be able to forget that you decided to use  _cat’s cradle_  to tell me about it.”

Yang’s giggles turned into a laugh that didn’t stop until there were tears in her eyes- in  _both_  their eyes.

-

"So... want to go shopping for the cat first, or the cradle?"

"Are you going to keep that up for the entire pregnancy?"

"Yes!"

"Then let's get the cat first. I'm going to need someone to exchange exasperated looks with."


End file.
